The Missing Piece
by lucas4brooke4ever
Summary: He wants to have that feeling, knowing that he matters to someone, that he belongs. But he doesn’t. Instead he feels lonelier than ever. And despite what people think, she's not happy either. She loves Angie so much but she still doesn't feel complete. BL


**Sorry to those of you who thought I was updating. I noticed that when I had uploaded the chapter it had removed all the breaks that I had previously put in. I do plan to update soon though so you shouldn't have to wait too long.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the wait." He heard the brunette's tired voice say as he entered the boutique.

"Come again." She adds as the customer approaches the door, desperation seeping into her voice. He holds the door open allowing the customer out before making his way to the counter where the brunette is standing

"Busy day?" He asks, although he already knows from her tired eyes and the less than cheerful tone of her voice.

"You could say that. Millicent phoned in sick, Angie won't stop crying, I've had maybe two hours sleep and I've got a shop full of customers. Life's great!" Everything was going wrong and she could feel herself beginning to spiral out of control. She had hoped Peyton might have been able to watch the shop or take Angie for a few hours to help her out but no such luck. It wasn't that she was regretting her decision to take on such a huge commitment, she just didn't realise it would be this hard.

He leans over the counter and looks down at the little girl who is placed in a pen, he smiles and for a second he forgets all of his problems.

"She seems to be settling down now." He comments and turns his attention back to the brunette. And as if on cue Angie begins to cry once more making Brooke sigh in defeat. "Or maybe not." He adds.

"Please Angie. Please stop crying." She pleads desperately with the little girl. She carefully picks her up in her arms and tries to sooth her. She watches as yet another customer leaves. "That's the fourth customer today I've lost" She sighs and continues to walk up and down the store in an attempt to stop the baby's wailing.

He watches Brooke as she cradles the baby in her arms and begins to sing Baa Baa Black Sheep. He had always admired the way the brunette refused to back down from a challenge, no matter how hard or hopeless it may seem Brooke would not back down. Some thought Brooke taking on a baby was more than she could chew but he knew otherwise, he always knew she would be great at this.

"I could take her." He offers without even thinking. He just wants to help.

She turns rather startled by his offer. "I'll manage." She's rather defensive in her reply. It's not that she doesn't' need or want his help but it's that she is determined to prove to people she can cope. She knows what people thought when she got Angie, she knows they all think she is taking on too much but will prove them wrong, she will show them all that she is a great mom.

"Come on it will be fun. You can look after this place, do what you need to do, and I'll watch her." He persists. He can tell this is another one of the 'I need you but I can't admit it' moments, it was classical Brooke, too proud to admit defeat and determined to struggle on just to prove people wrong.

"I don't know Luke. I mean don't you have anything better to do than spend your day watching a baby?" She asks but she has a feeling she already knows the answer. She's spoken to Haley, and she now knows that he has hardly left the house since Lindsey gave him back her key. She wishes she had been told sooner and then maybe she could have done something.

"Nope. Lindsey wants nothing more to do with me and flew back to New York. Nathan and Haley have taken Jamie to the circus out of town and here I am all alone and nothing to do." He shrugs. He wants to have that feeling, knowing that he matters to someone, that he belongs. But he doesn't. Instead he feels more alone than ever. Haley and Nathan had even invited him to join them but he had had to decline. Seeing the three of them together just reminded him of what he didn't have, he wasn't even close.

"So basically you are bored, lonely and I am your last resort." The brunette retorts jokingly.

He laughs. He finds it refreshing to finally be around someone who doesn't seem afraid to say what they are thinking. Even Haley seems to be holding back lately, the one person who he can usually depend on to tell him the truth, "Pretty much." He responds and laughs at how pathetic it appears. This time last week he wouldn't have been able to do that. "And naturally I love spending time with this little one. Can I?" He asks holding out his hands waiting for Brooke to place her into his arms..

"Sure although don't expect her to stop because she has been grouchy all day haven't you Angie." She says as she carefully places her in his arms. She's worried and trying to put on a brave face but she can't help thinking about how sick Angie is and wondering if Angie's current behaviour is anything to do with her illness.

"How did you do that?" Brooke turns back suddenly aware of the now peaceful store. She's in shock, what she has been trying to do in the last two hours Lucas has achieved in five seconds. There is a brief feeling of inadequacy as she wishes she were able to have that power and ability over the child **she** is meant to be taking care of.

"I guess I just have the magical touch huh." He smiles.

"Yeah maybe." She laughs and makes her way over to the counter where a customer is now waiting to be served. She watches him out of the corner of her eye as he rocks Angie and she can't stop the smile from emerging.

--

"Thanks for today Luke. I don't know what I would have done without you." She comments as she puts the last of the stock out for the next day.

"You would have survived, you always do." He shrugs and pretends like it's no big deal. He's loved today and he doesn't think Brooke is aware of what her and Angie have done for him. She may think she had just kept him from being bored and lonely but it's much more than that. Her and Angie combined have made him feel like he belongs, that he is needed somewhere and that he can make a difference, maybe not to the lives he thought he would but that is irrelevant.

"You like spending time with Uncle Lucas don't you Angie." Brooke cooed at Angie, now resting in her pen as Brooke finished up.

"Do you want to have dinner?" He asks catching her off guard. Maybe he is being selfish but he can't bare the thought of returning home and yet another meaningless night on his own. He has enjoyed the day so much and he simply doesn't want it to end.

"Dinner?" She questions, stalling for time as she wracks her brain for a believable reason to decline his invitation.

"Yeah dinner. I'd cook of course and all you would have to do is turn up." He explains, hoping the brunette will be left with no other option but to accept his offer.

"Wow you really are lonely huh" She jokes still stalling for time.

"Ok fine I'm lonely" He has no shame in admitting it. "The last few weeks have just been so crazy you know. And I have been in a pretty dark place but you know what got me out of it?

"What?"

"It was you Brooke. You and Angie. I mean I hurt you so bad back then but look at you now, look at where you are, what you have accomplished, you picked yourself up and got on with the rest of your life, and that is exactly what I am going to do." And he means that. No more wallowing and moping over Lindsey, no more beating himself up about things he should have said and done. He needed to stop living in the past and start living in the future. Like Brooke.

She gulps as she lets his words sink in and she is sure she can feel herself beginning to tear up a little." And what does Lucas Scott's future hold?" She asks and is already mentally preparing herself to hear how he plans to get Peyton back.

But he doesn't. Instead his answer takes her by surprise.

"I don't know yet. I just want to be happy. Like you."

"Like me?" She's confused but she soon realise that Lucas Scott is completely oblivious as to the rollercoaster ride of emotions she has been on as of late. It's not that she isn't happy, it's just more complicated than that.

"Yeah I mean your happy right Brooke?" He asks. She hesitates and now knows he has made a fundamental error in understanding Brooke Davis. Maybe it's because he hasn't spent much time with her as of late or maybe it's because he never hears about her problems that he just assumes she doesn't have any and is happy. But now he knows. Now he knows that she is just like everyone else, the only difference being is that whilst others have aired the problems to others Brooke has kept hers bottled up inside.

"Sometimes." She pauses, not wanting to say something she may later regret. "But do you ever get that feeling like something is missing?

"How do you mean?" He's not sure he understands and urges her to continue.

"I mean having Angie has made me feel more complete than I have ever felt in my entire life." She gushes and looks over at the sleeping baby. 'But I thought she would make me feel whole, and as much as I hate to say it, she doesn't. There is still something missing."

"Don't worry, you'll work it out" He reassures her. "I mean if you can't find it then what hope have the rest of us got."

"I should lock up." She states and it's clear to him that not only is she signaling that the conversation is now over but she has revealed far more than she had intended.

"Mind if I wait? I can drive you to mine if you want, I mean seeing as we have dinner plans it seems silly to both be driving to the same place." He's well aware he's pushing his luck but he feels this desperate need to be close to her and to hear more about what is really going on inside that pretty head of hers. He hasn't realised it until today but he is now all too aware of how far the two have actually drifted apart.

"I don't remember saying yes to any dinner." She says pointing out the blonde's error.

"Very funny, remind me why I spent my entire day with you again."

"Because you can't get resist the Brooke Davis charm."

"So what do you say?" He asks hoping she would just say yes and stop making this so damn difficult. He had never seen someone try to get out of dinner with him quite like this and he would have been lying if he said his feelings hadn't been hurt, but he can understand the brunette's reason. He knew she thought he was just using her and Angie but he really wasn't. And he was going to prove that to her.

"What about my car?" She asks and he knows she is still trying to find a reason to back out.

"After dinner I'll drive you back here to get your car. Now will you please just say yes and let me cook for you?" He asks but to her it sounds much more like a demand and she is beginning to see quite how badly Lucas wants her to come.

"Ok fine yes we will have dinner with you."

--

"This tastes so good Luke. I can't remember when I last tasted food this good." She comments as she takes her last forkful of lasagna.

"Really? What do you eat then cardboard." He joked. He knows his not a master chef but he knows he's certainly not bad in the kitchen, of course it helped having a mother who was blessed in that department.

"Well as everyone knows my skills in the kitchen are limited to say the least, and hey I live with Peyton."

"She can cook." He states not sure what the brunette means.

"Yeah but that would require for her to actually be home. I guess she's just been busy lately with work, I shouldn't complain, she is after all making me money. Well it's either that or she stays late to escape Angie's constant crying, can't say I blame her, that baby has one hell of a pair of lungs on her."

" I didn't realise." He's not sure what else to say. He just assumed that it was Brooke, Peyton and Angie all together every night. And now he feels bad as whilst he has been feeling sorry for himself over eating alone he now realises Brooke has pretty much been doing the same thing. Sure she has Angie but it's not the same as having someone who you can actually have an adult conversation with.

"I don't mind, it just means that pizza is often on the menu." She avoids his gaze, his intense blue eyes watching her every move, and refills her glass with water.

"Well next time you and Angie are on your own and you want an actual meal call me." She can tell his offer is sincere and isn't sure how to respond. And then it hits her how ridiculous the two of them are and she can't help but laugh into her glass.

"What are we like hey. You with your runner way bride, me looking after a baby that isn't even mine. When did life get so complicated."

He chuckles at the brunettes blunt analysis of their lives. "You're right. I mean who would date us. I have an ex who still seems to think we are meant to be together and scares away anyone I get close to…"

"And I have a baby and based on Owen's reaction that is a big no no to any guy." Brooke chimes in. She knows she has had a narrow escape regarding Owen but that doesn't make his rejection any easier.

"Well Owen clearly was not the guy for you. What you are doing is amazing Brooke, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Did you ever think that maybe they are the messed up ones and not us?"

She laughs and feels there is some truth in his words. "Maybe. But we're still messed up, the story of our lives right."

--

"I can't believe Angie is still sleeping." The brunette comments as she looks into Lily's old crib

"I know. What's it been like an hour?" He asks although it's been much longer.

"Try two."

"It would be a shame to wake her." He casually states.

"I know but she can't stay here. She'll probably wake soon anyways and then there'll be no getting her back to sleep." Brooke reminds him. Angie still hadn't settled into a routine, and even when she did get her to sleep at a decent hour she was lucky if Angie lasted two hours before waking her.

"Then I guess we will both have a sleepless night. Come on Brooke. And just think, at least Peyton can get some sleep tonight." He reasons and he knows he shouldn't use the Peyton thing against her but he just can't help it.

"We can't impose on you like this Lucas. It's not fair. You've already given up your day to help us out, I can't ask you to give up your night too."

"Brooke I really don't mind. I actually want you to stay. Some company would be nice."

And now all of a sudden she feels obliged to stay. She knows what it is like to be on your own and crave company, she also knows all too well what it's like to lose someone you love. She feels she can't walk away, especially when it is so evident that he needs her. "Ok if I agree, and that's a big if, aren't you worried about what Peyton will say?"

And there was her name again. He wishes everyone would just stop, he is sick to death of hearing it. Everyone telling him what to do, what to think, he just can't take it anymore and if he's honest right now he doesn't care what Peyton would think. After all, if it wasn't for her Lindsey would probably still be here.

"Brooke we're not doing anything wrong, we are two friends keeping one another company. Aren't friends allowed to spend time together now?" He says clearly irritated by the mention of the former girlfriend.

"No I mean of course. It's just it's Peyton you know, and I really don't want to cause any more problems between you than there already are."

"Trust me when I say you're not. Me wanting you and Angie to stay the night has nothing to do with Peyton. It's about me not wanting to spend yet another night all alone and have only my thoughts for company."

"Do you have a shirt or something I could borrow?" She asks.

"So you're staying?" He's asks, taken aback by the brunette's sudden change of heart. He knows she may not be staying because she wants to but because he has guilt her into it but right now he doesn't care why, he's just glad of the company.

"Well that or I like to borrow your clothes." She jokes and immediately lightens the mood.

"You can have my mom's room." He states as he digs through his closet for something that the brunette can wear.

"Thanks. I better check on Angie." She says as she edges towards the door

"I'll do it. " He quickly jumped in "And you can take this, get changed and get a good night's sleep." He adds as he hands the brunette the sweatshirt she would always wear of his and a pair of sweatpants that he knew would be far too big for her but were the smallest he had.

"You don't have to do this." She reminds him, not sure he understands what a handful Angie is during the night.

"I know. But I want to."

* * *

**Please Review x x x**


End file.
